This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for winding a cord continuously in dip treating apparatus.
In order to improve adhesiveness of a cord to be used as a tension member of a belt and so on, a dip treating apparatus for sticking adhesives to the surface of the cord has been known.
The diameter of a cord, to be used as a tension member of a power transmission belt and so on, varies according to the type of a belt. In order to obtain a neat roll, an automatic cord winder needs to wind a cord around a winding bobbin correspondingly to the diameter of the cord.
Therefore, a winding pitch to wind a cord to a winding bobbin is adjusted by changing a cord forward speed of forwarding means (for example, a traverse pulley) for forwarding a cord in an axial direction of the bobbin, or by changing a pulley ratio by taking out a torque from driving system for rotation of a bobbin.
In the former example, the cord forward speed should be changed correspondingly not only to the diameter of the cord but also to a coming speed of the cord to the automatic winder. Thus, control of cord forward speed becomes complicated. In the latter example, since the pulley ratio is changed, pulleys should be changed by stopping the operation of the automatic winder every time the cord is changed. Thus, extra work is required to change pulleys and the overall mechanism becomes complicated.
In the dip treating apparatus, in order to obtain higher winding efficiency, dip treatment may be processed continuously between two cheeses around which untreated cord is wound.
However, in the above case, it is required to wind the cord finished dip treatment to one bobbin for one cheese around which the untreated cord is wound. To satisfy that request, a cord is wound continuously around the first and the second bobbins provided coaxially in a row at a specified intervals. However, the bobbin which winds the cord first should be appointed by, for example, a select switch. If the first bobbin is appointed by the select switch at starting, the cord is wound to one bobbin after the another bobbin winds the cord by a control part.
However, for example, if a first bobbin starts winding the cord and the operation for that day is finished in the middle of the second bobbin, the control part is cleared by turning the power source OFF. As a result, it is cleared that the bobbin was winding the cord. In this situation, if an operator forget to select the second bobbin by a select switch in the following day, winding mistake may occur since the select switch stays in the same situation as the day before, which means that the first switch is selected.